


i missed the carnations you bred in our greenhouse

by rinnosgen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Hurt No Comfort, Poetry, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: Some thoughts could never be finished. Some feelings could never be completed.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. flowers were easy to be destoryed

**Author's Note:**

> fading love

i missed the carnations you bred  
in our greenhouse  
you used to fondle them softly  
like the way you did to me


	2. turbulence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre-timeskip edelgard to byleth

stop   
talking to me  
as if you were the flower  
blooming   
in early spring  
do you not know  
the way you speak  
always causes  
turbulence in me?


	3. glowing embers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> falling

You've been thinking positive about her  
since the day you met.  
You've been paying attention to her  
because you cannot be too alert.  
You're observing her,  
evaluating her,  
and challenging her.  
Until one day, it occurs to you that  
your eyes can no longer shift away from her.  
That's the moment you fall.  
You fall. You fall.   
You're going down for her.  
She is water,  
but you're burnt by her.  
Her ocean-like eyes have ignited some tiny little  
clicks.  
Your chest, the glowing embers.   
For the first time you're touched   
by the heat which   
is not started   
by your crest.  
You're the Flame Emperor   
and she a humble professor.  
She looks at you, smiling.  
Your whole world is on fire.


	4. a young emperor's final thoughts

She knows how to hurt you bad.  
She knows it too well.  
"No one can hurt me   
the way you hurt me."  
She knows.


	5. your heart will never be mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrow

how i wish  
to have you be   
by my side  
but i know  
your heart  
will never be  
mine


	6. you're the one supposed to be healed

mayhap you're the one  
supposed to be healed  
by time  
i've seen you crying  
in the rain  
but how can i touch your hands  
when mine are full of filthy blood  
i don't need to be forgiven, professor  
i want to kiss away   
your pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm at twitter @teddybergamont if you wanna find me :)


	7. an impulse like a bolt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> during self-touching, she dreams

As your thoughts blur out  
as your fingers trail down  
to the questionable book you found in the library  
an image appears.  
"Professor."  
You can feel something  
an impulse  
like a bolt  
striking the swollen spot within your legs.  
Should you accept her or should you deny  
her?  
"How do you do it, Edelgard? Tell me everything about it,"  
she says.  
"Do you use your fingers to draw on your body?  
Lines or circles you draw?  
Do you paint like how you do   
when you're not so busy?  
Dots or dashed you paint?  
Am I an appealing model to you? Tell me, El.  
You draw it in tenderness or  
You draw it in bold?"  
You realize you're close.  
Oh so close.  
You hate yourself for it but  
you like the professor for it.  
Rub it. Rub it against   
me.  
(Her tongue is hot and wet and soft and  
gentle.)  
A sigh.  
A whimper.  
"Forgive me Professor."  
You beg her to begone.


	8. edie edie

edie edie   
would you be so upset  
if i slightly patted your head?  
edie edie  
would you be so sad  
if i simply kissed your hand?

i remember how you used to turn away  
showing me your back  
where i wish to bury   
my face

i have been praying  
for your red  
to cover me everywhere

now look at us  
look at what fate has done to us  
pushing   
bodies together   
like forcing tides  
which take away lives

here we are   
in your great hall  
my jaw is coloured by your crimson  
determination  
(i once dreamt of your kneeling before me  
but not like this  
not like this)

nicely i hold you tight  
your lips taste like steel and death  
and everything i long to indulge in

then we both stop breathing  
roses all over the place  
we are drowned in your flower bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one. Thank you for reading!


End file.
